Plan
by Noiseee
Summary: 高考应援文！


你的出现意料之外，但爱上你定是情理之中。

人言可畏啊。

当王耀一边头疼地揉着太阳穴，一边无奈自慨地为学生的论文打分时，阿尔弗雷德不由发笑，在扫过这位素来温婉正经的老师桌上此刻所堆满的粉色娃娃后，他更是难以自控。得益于前些日子王耀老师把手提包忘在教室、而恰巧包敞开拉链而导致其对可爱物品的私下喜好暴露，现在全校上下不仅无一都对他的印象大改以往，更有部分学生匿名或直接送来各类可爱的小礼品和恶搞情书，将一向安然自乐的王耀，扯到全校舆论和关注的前端。

可相交于王耀为此而头疼烦恼，阿尔弗雷德却觉得这根本就无足轻重。就像是娱乐杂志所期盼的劲爆头条，这点舆论和恶搞礼物，也无非是丰富青春期少年无聊学校生活的恶作剧罢了。靠在走廊栏杆上，这位北美少年无忧一笑，继而在随口聊及东方老师这点小爱好后，转向校内美女的讨论。这不过是别人的无聊谈资，压根就没什么可头疼烦恼的。他耸了耸肩，继而这不变的态度想法。

可当象征中学生活到此结束的暑假到来时，阿尔弗雷德这才由心发现，王耀当时的那一声感慨竟与现在的心情是多么相符。

于威斯莱顿中学的学生而言，身为校篮球队队长的阿尔弗雷德定为无缺象征。笑容自信，举止大方，再搭配十八岁四溢的青春荷尔蒙气息，宛如他唇角上时常挂着的自信笑容，阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯，是一颗无法掩盖光芒的闪耀明星，用任何赞美言辞划分别类，也绝对是拥获美好的少数骄子。

然而，就撕下伪装皮囊后的本我而论，阿尔弗雷德却自认远不及众人视线中的那位阳光少年。的确，笑容自信阳光，但这只得益于发达易控的脸部肌肉；举止大方，可这仅是随心本性指引；立于校内最酷的团体核心，他并无如表面所示的潇洒利落，与同伴满口荤段子的他，非但没有口头上的游刃有余阅人无数，经验丰富得五只手指头都数不清，恰恰相反，他却是即将迈入大学之门的青涩处男！

身为处男并没有什么错，这只是身体掌控权的选择罢了。不过，当你设身处地所在的是一个初次性行为平均16岁的大环境，你身边的朋友总以旁人的这一点开玩笑，而你在这类性经验的讨论话题上再也难以用蹩脚的谎言支撑下去、即将连一次少年狂热刺激都未经历便逊毕迈入人生的下一个阶段，而大学内这方面的表达与讨论也许会更加直接，而万一自己被发现只是口头上的老手实际上的新人……

这般细想，哪怕是灿烂如加利福利亚的骄阳，也难免为现实状况所蒙上阴霾。他要抢在这个夏天前打破这样的处境——他早该这样做，要是在这几年间早点动手，就不需要像现在这样，为情感史上的空白而头疼不已。该死，要知道那些年自己在异性里是多么抢手，而不像现在，即将成为学弟的前尘。

阿尔弗雷德绝不允许自己就此逊色离场，更何况没有什么能难倒世界的英雄，即便一秒前自己才发出烦躁的悲吼。推开堆积如山的SAT复习资料，从考后被遗忘的书桌上翻出一支大头笔。撕下墙上粘覆薄尘的公式时刻表，一把贴上崭新白纸。掰下松开欲掉的笔盖，随笔头的低声嘶吼，写下速成改变自己还是无经验小处男的计划。

首先要瞧见一具漂亮的裸体。若要以什么作为一段浪漫邂逅的开端，可没有什么比这个更来得舒爽刺激。

一个火辣的KISS。上帝，这可绝不能或缺。身体最柔软部分，以最原始的方式纠缠一体，这种油然而生的本能兴奋感和暧昧意味，是一生中的绝妙美味。

最后，也就是最理想的，一场性感热烈的性/爱。别提兴奋的本垒之为，光是迎上这单词所投射的生理性感气息，尤其是这像是双腿交缠的"X"，这足以让人兴奋得浑身颤抖，该死的想象力。

詹姆斯保佑。望着简单直白的计划表，阿尔弗雷德满意一笑。希望这一次的冒险，能幸运地抢到恋爱的首胜篮板。冲那为过往书籍所埋没的笔筒，男孩投篮式地抛去手中之笔。

一记好球。

詹姆斯也许确实赋予了这位素未谋面的毛头小子不错的运气，使得阿尔弗雷德在苦思冥想计划之际，但不同于詹皇所挥洒汗水的球场，北美少年推开厚重玻璃门而迎上的这一片波光水影，却指向更具有盛夏与青春期气息的另一处所——校内游泳馆。

每每提及游泳馆，撞入大众脑内的关键词，也许总离不开挤满人的游泳池，玻璃幕墙也挡不住的阳光炽热，以及令人烦躁的计时器与考试，不过，对于青春期少年而言，游泳馆对应着更多的，却是别有一番滋味的细节与暗示。

布料短小的泳衣，让文明时代的人光明正大地拥有袒露的机会。在阳光烘烤下印上深色的浅痕，使色差下无形间溢出原始的诱人意味。泳池中的无意碰撞，似彼间激起的点点星火，说不定在某个机缘巧合下，燃起融断关系隔阂的燃情烈火——阿尔弗雷德无从知晓旁人中有多少人抱有类似想法，但他可以肯定这绝不是空闻，毕竟他就是这般别有心机之徒。

愿上帝宽恕我。毫不诚恳的随口祈祷后，藏于蔚蓝双眼中的视线，也于这一瞬，聚焦为捕猎者般的敏锐探索。脚下仅踏出数步，但飞快掠过全场的视线，早已为脑内的筛选，提供了粗略的观测判断。阿尔弗雷德的运气确实相当不错，虽然初至盛夏，外加正值周末，愿浸泡在泳池里度日的人并不多，可即便如此，无色的池水，仍拥覆着佳人蜜糖色的肌肤。穿透厚实玻璃散落的骄阳，连同视线放肆地勾勒着泳衣边缘。乘着随动而至的泳池浪花，夺得少年的注意力，轻拍于泳池一侧，也无形中，击于不禁干涸的喉间。

机会已然明晃晃地摆在眼前，而友人相邀游泳的催促电话也不绝地化作震动撞入掌心。随脚步的迈进，眼前也正由此形成两条选择之路，一方是独身搭讪，另一方则是与友人共同伺猎。无论哪一选项，都定能为这位少年换来对象不同情感不同但绝对充裕的下午时光。

他并不担忧害怕推掉友人的邀请会有何种结果，只要有漂亮女孩一侧围观鼓气，那群表面游泳竞赛实际炫耀身材的损友才不关心阿尔弗雷德是否到场。他也从不担心自己魅力不如，毕竟自进入游泳馆便沐浴的视线早已证明自身的优势地位。

但就在猎人欲搜寻猎物，发出致命追击时，一个此前一直忽略的关键难题，随之掘出表面，使猎枪的所向，偏至始料未及的一方，以至于还未等少年做出最佳决定，他便不得不转向寡味的更衣室一角。

那便是，阿尔弗雷德并不清楚如何搭讪。

该死。用力地合上更衣室的门，北美少年不知道今天第几次地暗骂自我。自己在恋爱方面经验一片空白也就算了，此前数不尽的派对聚会上，自己怎么就只记住吃了多少汉堡喝了多少杯可乐，丝毫没有稍微记住聊天中无意提及的任何搭讪方法还有他们此前的经验，现在可好，别提耳濡目染学以致用，没有任何参考与经验地冒冒然行动，哪怕是就要砸落手中的机会之果，也会"嘭"得一声摔出掌心。

懊恼地锤向这将泳池掩藏的大门，踩着回荡在耳畔间不绝的自嘲之语，阿尔弗雷德还是逊毕地掩上前行的大门。方才那么失礼地砸门，也许迎接自己的将是反感的投诉批评吧。少年无声自嘲，但即便自知蕴含这点可能的未来，他仍旧默默地转身停下，毕竟，比起因为不知如何搭讪的失声尬笑，被同性骂上两句，更容易让缩起头来呆在壳里的乌龟所接受。

显然，阿尔弗雷德今天的好运气似乎并未刷至底线，至少在他这般粗鲁地锤门后，这近乎空无一人的更衣室里，并没有传来任何的反感骂声需要他毫无诚意的道歉处理。不过，不知该说幸运还是不幸，就是在这"近乎"里，恰好一次意料之外的出现，在少年所罗列的计划表上，为本该惹火的"裸体"一栏，打上了大大的红勾。

浅金色的碎发承接天窗外散落的暖色和阳，在不知是汗水还是池水的倾覆下，紧贴纤细的脖颈，随老旧风扇地吹拂，融入以灿烂碎光编织而成的金丝间，宛若名师华丽的笔触，温柔地勾勒着展现其上的优美弧线，将这道仿佛由光构建的虚幻身影，融入脚下现实的可寻水痕。

也许在上帝创造他的那一瞬留神于玛丽·卡萨的笔下名作，纤细成为了眼前少年的主观代言词。然而，先天的纤细之美从不是一切的主调，阿尔弗雷德万万没有料到，在这副身体上却也融入独到的男性魅力。刚欲套上的松垮衬衫恰好卡在肘关节一处，虽勉强遮挡了上身的大半肌肤，但裸露于阳光照射下的蝴蝶骨，也无形间尽显独属于少年的纤细骨感。背对来者，他的衣衫确实阻挡了阿尔弗雷德的视线，然而迎光而站，藏在裸身衬衫下的漂亮腰线，早已为透照衬衣的光芒所出卖描绘。

宽松的卡其裤，暂且摆脱皮带的约束，松懈着半卡于胯骨，由黑色掩盖下隐秘之色，似眼下最显眼的亮色，夺去蔚蓝双眸里的视线，为其中的所示世界，填充暧昧的粉色色调。竭力挪开双眼，阿尔弗雷德极力在焦躁不安中寻得一丝平静，可掺入心海的竟不是期盼中的沉静，取而代之的却是愈发激烈的滔天巨浪，随余光捕捉至换在椅子上的学生泳裤之时，彻底地撞碎脑内的所谓平衡。

醒醒阿尔弗雷德，对方可是一个男人，一个就这样夺去计划中撞见裸体的刺激经历的无关因素，你不该是像吃了掺入芥末的汉堡那样瞠目咋舌，怎么可能会像现在这样，不仅为一个男人而挪不开视线，甚至还为他而感到心跳加速。这绝对是错觉，该死，自己可是喜欢美女、会为十月女郎而硬顺便撸一发的普通男生，怎么可能会在这一瞬间，竟连扫向同性的视线，也变得这般甜腻露骨。

像是抛去杂念地甩了甩头，阿尔弗雷德不止一次地在心中反复自语。如同摆脱什么恐怖梦魇般，他小心翼翼地往后倒退，并以与其说是欣赏满足倒不如说是刹那挣扎，企图通过一遍遍地在脑海幻想着大胸美人、娇小少女，按耐内心那并不寻常的激动心悸。他不可能一见钟情，也不可能会为一个男人所动心，更不可能记住对方的名字产生任何多余勾连，只要推开这扇门，他就可以退回泳池边上，继续无聊的游泳竞速或无措的搭讪所为，无论哪一个，都至少不会像现在这个，竟为一个素未谋面的同性所左右紧张。

但待蔚蓝的天际撞上深邃的翠绿，一切的伪装狡辩成为踩在脚下的可笑碎片，昔日潇洒干脆的他，此刻却沦为了满嘴谎言的骗子。他不再挂念游泳池边蜜糖色肌肤的美人片刻，但他却满脑子塞满对方的任何细节。他心跳得飞快，可他却笨拙地以杂乱的脚步声加以掩饰。他在情感上一片空白毫无经验，然而即便如此，他也深知，在他涨红着脸破门而出的那一刻，他已然在白布上添上最鲜艳的钟情色彩。

恋爱与否，没有任何经验和自觉的青涩少年无法判断，但留意与否，阿尔弗雷德可以明确地给予答复，毕竟，他满脑子里，只剩下那抹身影，以及那初见便不再忘却的名字。

亚瑟•柯克兰。

如果说爱恋如一杯极醇的烈酒，使亲品其中的勇者冲昏头脑，那么懵懂不清的为爱试探，便似一口混合的鸡尾酒，既有设身美好幻想的醇挚柔滑，也暗含现实距离下的清冽酸楚。众所周知与爱有关的这一切将难逃陷身其中的命运，但总有来者甘愿为此迈入。有的正紧握挚爱的双手，有的攥紧那道连接彼此的细绳，而有的则像阿尔弗雷德那般，仅为对照亮世界的点点微光好奇，而冒险地纵身一跃。

仅凭名字这唯一一个与他相关的线索，阿尔弗雷德人拉紧朦胧易断的细索，试探性地靠近有关于他的世界。感谢上帝，在威斯莱顿中学中，名为"亚瑟"的人并不占少数，可被冠上"柯克兰"姓氏，并拥有显眼粗眉毛的学生，仅有在更衣室偶遇的那一个他。

也许是因为处事低调以及归属于并不起眼的文学类社团，在这弥散嚣张争斗气焰的校道走廊上，他总如自己的杂物柜一般，选择立于并不关己的一角旁观。不过，珍贵的珠宝即便藏身暗处也终将闪烁耀眼的光芒，拥有着这一副漂亮皮囊的亚瑟也难逃紧锁其上的视线，而这群出没于他身旁世界的"掘宝者"，在这一瞬，成为了阿尔弗雷德了解和观察亚瑟的首选耳目。

出身大洋彼岸的岛国，曾接受传统英式教育，直至数年前被送至美国学习生活的他，是不折不扣的英伦绅士。家中状况普通安稳，没有多少电视剧中的跌宕过往，目前与三位兄长一同生活在距离学校一站路的公寓楼里，四兄弟关系似乎并不怎么融洽，午餐中时常上演在面包里灌芥末、牛奶里混辣椒粉的恶作剧。

学习能力相当不错，在班上属于标准不惹事好学生的地位。不过虽然他总能在最难的数学课上拿下高分，但在近乎送分的家政课上，手捧据说味道独特至极的他却屡屡刷下成绩新低。与自己相仿，与隔壁班的伊万关系并不好，只不过其中一方是因为性格和地位立场相异，而另一方却仅因小小的足球。不擅运动，尤其是游泳，据说是让一向管理松散的亚连老师也无法找到借口给分的完全苦手。正因为急需加练补学分，一向与汗味隔绝的亚瑟才于假日出现在游泳馆内，而正因为这一契机，阿尔弗雷德才有机会捕捉这一道漂亮的翡翠之光。

一个永远是校内最酷的孩子，一举一动中满是欢迎与瞩目。而另一个，却是图书室的珍藏，无声低调，但举手投足间尽展优雅韵味，阿尔弗雷德与亚瑟就是这般不同，似乎除了名字开头都是"A"之外，他们并没有什么相似之处。他是扎根尘嚣掩盖的遥远新树，纵使海浪再怎么卖力，也终究无法触及边城。他是澄澈自由的蔚蓝天际，为众生所视包容，但无论新枝再怎么蔓延伸长，遥远的距离仍旧横落彼间。

阿尔弗雷德自知如此。愈发地探入了解，他便愈发地清楚明白，自己与亚瑟间的差别与距离，为两人的关系埋下无法相交的结局。两人关系形成的零星纤丝脆弱着实得可怕，根本没办法支撑情感的沉重，然而，自他轻踏的了解河泽那一刻起，萌生纤丝暗草，却已将欲图离去的脚步掐灭深泥；竭力地自我说服，在坦诚的心洞里，换来截然不同的别样心语回音；视野里的世界依然如旧，可唯独阿尔弗雷德自知，待涣散的视线重新聚焦，他的双眼里，也仅剩下那一道背影。

他尝试、他努力、他甚至强迫自己不再留意有关于亚瑟的一切，不要为青春期少年一时萌动而向不可能的未来投以期盼的视线，他重返派对，回到他的那一群炫酷朋友身边，竭力把生活的轨迹扳至昔日，但可惜，那缕琢磨不透的懵懂暖意并未在时间的冲刷下烟飞云散，相反，萦绕心头的它，似一道温和的灿烂暖阳，在浅金色的牵引下，将阿尔弗雷德的视线，拽入映有亚瑟的远方。

比起同龄人夸耀必备的包、鞋、电子产品或者更为露骨的性，亚瑟更倾向于多年如一的书。虽然这看起来很没有意思，是逊毕的老年式爱好，也没有多少同好朋友与之相随陪伴，他依旧沉迷其中。一缕不算刺眼的午后阳光，一席为层层树影与点点光斑编织的自然地毯，一本落下时间痕迹的老书，一杯醇至的红茶，简简单单的琐物，便构成了他如痴如醉的世界全部，也成为了北美少年午后世界的一片宁静之土。

就像亚瑟越过大西洋踏上这块神奇的北美大陆，他自身的一切，也于不知不觉中，登陆了注目背影的少年心中。略带慵懒贵气的伦敦腔，似自彼岸岛国的湿暖气流，颤动一侧的深金少年。如画般地优雅举止，无时无刻都彰显着形同幻象的完美雅致，若不是所处之所仍是自己高歌热舞的校园，这便置若天堂。

他欣赏亚瑟的一切。他的动听声音，他的优雅行为举止，他不愿屈从不合理现状的坚持与骄傲，甚至他背上衬衫无意鼓起的细微浅痕，也足以使阿尔弗雷德不由深陷沉迷。他分不清这份欣赏背后，是何种情感占据主导，但他依稀自知，窥见亚瑟唇角微笑的那一瞬间，自己是呈现何样面红耳赤的丑态。

他分不清楚，或许也该说，他只是不知该如何面对此刻心动背后所需要背负的一切。

阿尔弗雷德不是弯的，即便是在目前这种暧昧现状下，对于除亚瑟外的同性，阿尔弗雷德仍旧没有任何杂念。对旁人一切照旧的态度，蒙蔽了阿尔弗雷德于情感的判断。很多时候，哪怕是为亚瑟所吸引刹那，他都不由猜想，也许自己只是单纯的欣赏，也许现状并没有自己所预想的发生绝对突变，而那一刻的心动，说不定只是空白的爱情撞上青春期荷尔蒙所激发的化学反应罢了，就像每个男生在某一刻都曾爱上麦当娜一样，只是一时的兴奋作怪。

就算那份朦胧情感背后，是爱慕的丝丝情愫，自己又该怎么办。对于同性之爱，他并没有任何偏见或歧视，这只是爱的一种选择。

正因为爱他，正因为要给彼此尽可能美好的未来，他才会这般犹豫。即便自信如阿尔弗雷德，年轻的少年也知道，爱情不是一时鲁莽便可维系的关系，它就像是虚幻漂亮的易碎品，需要双方坚实的关系和信任羁绊作为根基细线，才能支撑这般爱恋的沉重，拥抱爱情圣灯下的浪漫微光。然而，仅只有单方面兴致的情感，怎能作为结实的支撑细索。这般冒冒然地冲入对方的世界，有时候并不意味着宛若玫瑰的美好，相反，外来的尘埃喧嚣说不定会使其撞上锐利的尖刺。

靠在沙发上，阿尔弗雷德不知道第几次为此头疼感叹。哪怕他明白自己要振作起来不该由此沉浮左右，哪怕他踢着潮流的跑鞋踩着派对的地毯，脚下深陷朦胧爱海的触感仍久久缠于心头，哪怕眼下映照在他双眸里的是喧闹的灯红酒绿，待舌尖触碰至廉价啤酒一刻，他满脑子里只剩下朝思暮想的那抹身影。

"嘿阿尔弗，你在干什么？来到派对却没有玩，莫非最近流行发呆泡妞吗，好家伙，表面被动实际主动，你这一招也是厉害。"

一个明显带有醉意的男声，随着撞入身旁沙发的力量，强行将阿尔弗雷德扯至现实。撑起疲惫的双眼，好不容易在脑海里挖出有关于眼前男子的名字，阿尔弗雷德这才挤出一丝有些生硬的微笑，假意热情地回应打骂。

"当然不是，查尔斯，我只是在想着那边的薯条是沾番茄酱好吃，还是啤酒花更赞罢了。"上帝保佑，希望这昏暗的灯光能掩盖这拙劣演技的蹩脚。

很幸运，这并没有引起查尔斯的注意，也许该说，无论阿尔弗雷德现在做出何种荒谬的回应，满脑子里只剩下别样想法的他根本毫不在意。

"比起这膨化食物，我想美女亲口喂舌才更爽，最好是隔壁房间正等着我们的克劳斯学院辣妹。嘿老兄别再发呆了，那边的美女就等着我们俩帅哥加入。别说兄弟不关照你，这些美女都是36D优质股。"

可我对什么辣妹没有任何兴趣，现在我只想再灌两杯啤酒，然后回家大睡一场。阿尔弗雷德在心中大吼，可还未等想法化作直白的言语掺入派对的喧闹乐声中，他便被推到人群的前排，占据了最显眼的位置。好家伙，感谢根本没有多少印象的查尔斯同学，现在可好，别说回家休息，就这气氛，凌晨四点自己能踏出这栋房子的大门，都可能只是奢望。

"好了各位，又到了这次派对最激动人心、又爱又恨的活动环节。看到这一个酒瓶了吗……噢感谢奥夫的一杯干，我们总算拿到一个空瓶子，竟然还是可爱的绿瓶子……大家都是成年人，也不需要担心什么少儿不宜了。这一环节，先后被旋转两次的酒瓶指中的人，需要站到我们圆圈的中心，也就是我现在的位置，当众亲吻！放心吧，这只不过是一个游戏。最后，按耐不住的女士们先生们，快释放心中的小野兽，甩起舌头来！"

荒谬之极。阿尔弗雷德由心否认。可正坐于前排玩家之位的他，却也没有理由和借口后退离开。反感，不适，还是所谓的专一，拜托，这可是美国，派对上从不或缺这类活动，这个时候转身离开，与回家喝一杯睡前牛奶一样可谓是逊毕了，更何况，处于单身状态下的自己，也根本没有理由离开。想开点吧阿尔弗，说不定你还能由此获得一个吻，用来勉强填补可笑的恋爱计划表上的空白第二栏。

不知该说是为填充经验空白的上天垂暮幸运，亦或者归咎于嘴硬的代价，瓶子的骤然而停一刻，还未来得及环顾四周确定玩家的双眼，猛然迎来来自四面八方的视线，本该挂于唇角的看热闹微笑，瞬时凝固于脸上，而藏于心中的侥幸心理，在迎上投射眼中的绿光那一瞬，永久地成为了逞强潇洒之后的牺牲品。

他从未料到，自己竟会拥有这样的运气，刚坐下就迎来的开局头彩，可相比之下更令他惊讶不安的是，这群好奇望至的参与者中，竟有一道熟悉的身影，而对方不是别人，正是自己在前一秒还不由挂念自想的那位浅金色绅士。

亚瑟·柯克兰。

他怎么会在这里。来不及应付身旁的起哄欢呼，也不顾四方悄然挪动靠近的暧昧视线，蔚蓝的双眼里仅剩下唯一对象，而阿尔弗雷德此刻的心情，就像是搅乱打翻的调色盘，即将到来的未知丑态尴尬，突然降至而不知所措的慌乱紧张，命运线相交的惊喜悉数灌入心海。

该死，自己到底怎么了，面前摆着这般恶作剧亲吻的机会，自己理应感到紧张，该攥紧这次机会，以恶作剧确认内心那份朦胧不清的情感，到底是隐藏指向，还只是长时间恋情空白的一次错觉。没错，他就该这样做，这才是自然之举，但是为什么，现在自己满脑子里只剩下一个可能性微乎其微的念头，一个源于内心深处的自语。

一个即便在紧闭双眸笼罩的幽暗间，也由零星之光，照亮两人可能未来的低声祈愿。

"……好，玻璃瓶快要停下了，让我们看看是哪位幸运儿要与我们威斯莱顿中学最阳光帅气的邻家王子阿尔弗雷德来一发热辣舌吻，要知道亲爱的琼斯同学目前还是单身，这可是一个千载难逢的机会，来让我们看看，到底谁是那个幸运儿……"

话音戛然而止，站在人群核心的少年紧张至极致。该报以一笑吗，这样的答案理所应当，无论来者何人，礼貌与尊敬都是最基本元素。然而，唇角的笑容却败在深深埋下的头颅之上。映照在地板上的射灯光痕仍旧没品低级，然而施加在脖颈上的重压，却阻断了视野的偏向扩张。或许该直言，是不知如何迎接来自那双绿眼的现状，才使得一向英勇自信的少年，此刻像是面对难题的小学生那般紧张无措。

双耳直迎嘈杂的乐声，但其主却再也听不到此刻身旁的介绍之音。脑子里乱成一团，即便余光已然瞄到接近影色，他的脖颈还像是灌铅那样，久久地无法抬起。不就是一个恶作剧的吻吗，并不会有多少麻烦追附。他无声感概自叹。既然是这样的吻，就不能随我所愿，比如，成为我与你的一次轻吻。

一双手置于脸颊，柔软的指腹轻抵耳垂。接近而至的微风，温柔地轻拍脸庞。男式皮鞋的边角挤入视野，低调的暗色掺入夺目的绚烂灯光中，成为最惹眼的存在。惊讶地抬头望去，散落的浅金碎发揉入深色发鬓，缩至毫厘的鼻翼相擦，带着浅浅的鼻息，宛若大洋彼岸的暖风，烫红少年的脸颊。一池碧色，映照蔚蓝间的惊慌无措。半壁海影，贪婪地吞并近在咫尺的翠色，如同止于唇瓣的轻吻，竭力占据这极近间的纹丝暗缝，将源于滴于对方的醇酒热辣，以最原始的方式，缓缓地灌入彼间之中。

"明明只是赌骰子输了被拉去凑数，结果能亲上最受欢迎的阿尔弗雷德，粗眉毛你也太幸运了吧。来来来看这边，哥哥我给你来一张漂亮的留念照。"

"闭嘴臭胡子，你等着与你最心爱的胡子告别吧！"

向人群外的金发男子报以恶言，浅金色的少年回过头来。眼中的祖母绿依旧澄澈漂亮，可它不再飘渺如梦，映照蔚蓝的碧色，此刻近在咫尺。"抱歉，我的朋友有些烦人。"耸了耸肩，优雅的绅士礼貌致歉。

"这没什么……"拜托阿尔弗雷德，你之前参加的那么多场派对是用来混时间的吗，你可是呆板严肃的科罗尔校长都能惹笑的家伙，活跃气氛的能手，怎么在现在，这难得与最喜欢的人有交集的关键时刻，却像是一个牙牙学语的小宝贝那样，只会含糊地吐出这几个简短单词。

"希望你不要介意，我是说，与同性接吻也算是人生的一次独特经历。"

"这当然……"该死，他该说些什么，这是绝对的必须的。可是，纵使他翻烂十八年阅遍的书籍词典，阿尔弗雷德仍无法完好概括。上帝保佑，这还真是得益于乱成一团的脑子，还有持久不散的紧张高热。

"那祝愿接下来的环节里，你能收获到一枚刺激的热吻，阿尔弗雷德先生。记得再多来两杯润唇，毕竟干柴烈火式的火辣之吻可能会划伤双唇。"

"等等！"不顾旁人视线，也不顾眼前少年眼里的惊讶之色，阿尔弗雷德一把捉住欲离开的手臂，像是挽留什么那样不禁用力按住，直至人群中传来轻微骚动，绿眼中投来询问暗示视线片刻，他才急忙松开。"突然捉住你我很抱歉，呃……我只是有些好奇而已。"

"这并没有什么可惊讶的，你可知道这群冒着风险主动玩这游戏的女士中，可是有一大半都是冲着你而来，要是正碰上你，如此兴奋的热吻不带动犬齿划破唇瓣才是值得惊讶的意外之事。"

"我并不是指这个……"顶着亚瑟狐惑的眼神，阿尔弗雷德主动缩短距离，并抢在这般相近的刹那，颤抖着嗓音低声问出内心的疑问，以及零星期盼。"你怎么知道我的名字，我是说，我们并不认识……"

"也许你不认识我，但我不认识你可绝不可能。你可是全校最惹眼的酷男孩，如果我这都不认识你，那我在威斯莱顿中学的这四年生活，大概是在梦里度过。反过来，倒是我，也许你只能从我们级古典文学课的花名册上找到毫无亮点的亚瑟•柯克兰一名。"

上帝，他居然认识我！还念出我的名字！更让人兴奋的是，他居然打算主动介绍了自己！（虽然只是提到一下名字）没有比这更激动人心了，现在我就有理由结识他，有理由大声念出他的名字，而不是像一个跟踪狂一样，只能在心中，一遍遍地拼写这最美丽的单词。

"这还真是一个不错的名字。"

"与你这作为全场焦点的名字相比，这只是退居二三线的存在罢了。顺带一提，这还算是一个不错的吻，不是吗，至少你到现在也没有反感地漱口清理。"

吐了吐舌头，他调侃而语，宛若晴朗和风的缕缕灿阳，干净简单，但暖透心扉。迈开步子，逐渐融入人海的身影，让曾唇齿相接的彼此，重置昔日。立于人群核心，为无数人所起哄环绕的他，仍是人群核心中的闪耀明星；别出人海之际，与朋友打闹的他，依旧藏身于光芒内里的暗处一角。一个派对上的即兴之吻，着实没有改变表面所现，但私下暗处中，一道由心淌落的暖流，却无声中冲破曾弥散彼间的朦胧雾色。

那眼翠绿仍久存脑内，可映照它的蔚蓝，不再犹如遥远海潮，无奈地眺望远方新树。它融为宽阔的碧空，由天相接，以最轻柔的方式，拥抱心中的这抹亮色。那抹纤细的身影依旧留于人生轨迹一侧，但它不会成为曾经如料的过去逝影，以自然放松的手，引得欲前进攥紧的少年。

他们的吻，浅尝辄止，但唇齿的短暂相依，于无形间融为深索相接。

空白的情感史，使立于恋爱难题面前的少年，呆板无措得有些笨拙。但他却从不为此担忧，因为他知晓，在这这闪缩那日和光的暖阳笼罩下，他的选择与坚持，定是心间的正确之举。此刻的他不再是毫无方向的蒙头苍蝇，沐浴爱慕暖风的少年，已然找到最明了的方向。

"阿尔弗，快坐下再来一轮。"

"Pass。"

"嘿伙计，那么急着走干什么呢，该不会是突然想起有补习班要上吧，乖巧的阿尔弗小宝贝。"

故作夸张，立于众人中心的查尔斯以逊毕的玩笑和口吻，故意编成阻拦眼前少年离去步伐的玩乐借口。然而，他所等来的不是少年惯以投之的一记反驳拳头，一抹难掩欣喜激动的微笑，伴随一句肯定的答复，砸落至一脸惊讶的众人之间。

"当然，我可是很认真的。"毕竟，在学着爱你这一方面，自己绝不含糊。

轻舔唇角，美味至极。

阿尔弗雷德恋爱了，毋需质疑。虽然嘴上他并未给予正面的肯定答复，但是从他那时而冲空气露出的幸福傻笑，还有格外注意仪容外表的不经意举动来看，丘比特的金箭已然射穿他的心脏，而映照在蔚蓝双眸中的世界，无形中早为某人形成核心一点，使得哪怕是自由不羁的雄鹰，也愿学着敛起双翼，为最含糊朦胧的一丝情愫微风，而放慢、甚至改变前行的指向速度。

他会放弃定然夺下高分的体育类课程，选修昔日最头疼的文学哲学，每日每夜地背诵着这难嚼的生僻古词，巴不得撬开前人的脑壳以深入学习领悟这字里行间所隐含的哲学道理。他不擅文学，一贯如此，但他并无如过往般，将沉闷的古籍归于覆满灰尘的书架高层，他选择成为图书室的常客，将自己的名字，随废寝忘食地学习恶补，一同记录在标志阅读完成的书末记录表上。捧着厚实难懂的书籍，他不为口头上的丰富见识，他只为谋得某人身旁的一席之位，那于层叠树荫下，与那个人共度书籍相伴下平和宁静的午后时光。

曾几何时，他会格外的粗心。公选课上总忘记带上课本，球场拼搏后却总忘记随身携带的运动饮料，甚至连自家钥匙，也成为了遗忘名带上的头号成员。

然而，大概只有阿尔弗雷德一人自知，临时拼起的课桌下，对应的书本正安稳地沉睡其中。球场之上，哪怕再怎么口渴难耐，哪怕有再怎么多的饮品摆在眼前，他也只愿选择某位粗眉毛先生手中的热茶，即便这般的夺取所为定会换来对方的一记不满重拳。屋檐之下，只需少年挪步十米，他便可从双胞胎哥哥的屋内，拿到直开自家房门的钥匙，但他却更宁愿远行数百米，到仅有几节课同桌及文学讨论交情的对方家中，厚颜无耻地寻求一时的迈入暂处。

可曾几何时，他又会是那般的意外细心。他会留心储物柜柜门转轴的灰尘散布，确定对方的到校情况。他会注意今日的天气状况，为某位专心照料校内花丛的绅士先生，准备遮挡烈日的帽子，亦或者为他撑起保护与避免的雨伞。他会关注泰迪熊的官方动态，通宵排队抢售，只为故意"多买"一份，由此塞到因为抢不到而有些气馁的他的手中。

他是典型的美国人，喝不惯茶，不爱受繁琐的行为举止礼仪约束，喜欢操着蹩脚夸张的英式英语，说着这两国间百年不厌的嘲讽笑话。而荒谬的是，上帝却为他送来了一个典型的英伦绅士，嗜茶如命，举止优雅，慵懒的伦敦腔像是来自上世纪的高贵贵族。而更荒谬的是，阿尔弗雷德已然无可救药地爱上这般截然不同的他。

如果说更衣室的偶遇，让他浅尝爱的滋味，派对上的游戏之吻，使他明白爱的感受，那么现在他所作的一切，便是他学着爱一个人的表现。他没有经验，完全不懂，可他愿意尝试，愿意付出，愿意用心去爱。

他明白，同性间的爱是多么沉重难负，他明白，自己这主动的靠近行为，是多么得笨拙显眼，他也明白，自己的努力与坚持，在对方看来，可能是令人反感的无谓纠缠，但只要亚瑟一日未主动表明厌烦态度，那么阿尔弗雷德都将由之维续，以点点滴滴的追求与付出，换来一丝可能的希望，像此前的书籍苦读，像特地熬夜买入的泰迪熊，像现在这仅有彼此二人的音乐节之旅。

好吧，或许这趟音乐节之旅可以归于意外，以及语调语速口音差异的间接证明。上帝保佑，阿尔弗雷德根本没有料到，有那么多乐队的名字读音会是这般相似；他也没有料到，自己所"顺便"买来并塞到亚瑟手中的邀请门票，恰巧与对方的心头所好偏差一个音节；他更没有料到，这无所谓的鲁莽尝试，竟意料之外地换来一句答应回复。

坐在前不久搭好的帐篷里，阿尔弗雷德就像是热锅上的蚂蚁一样坐立难安。他根本就没有想过会有现在这样的绝妙机会，就算想过，那也是于成熟杯酌中俯视曼哈顿繁光夜景的浪漫烛光晚餐，而不是像现在这样，毫无准备地来到一大片草坪上，呆坐着等待无名乐队的户外表演。

他该干些什么——搭帐篷，铺地毯，搭好临时用电必备的插头？该死，这些小事早在此前为同样问题而头疼时已经完成，自己就没点计划吗……好吧自己也就只有那一份幼稚的恋爱计划表，裸体，亲吻，再来一场尽致淋漓的性/爱，醒醒阿尔弗雷德，以现在这关系和气氛，这根本不可能——可他必须该做些什么，比起透过帐篷看到一个无法安稳、四处乱动的疯子，倒不如忙碌而为，说不定勤奋工作的背影能替自己留下一个不错的印象？该死，天知道这种机会摆在面前但举手无措的滋味到底有多糟糕。

可上天无心考虑这位介于恋爱苦恼中的男孩所思，并像是打击报复一般，也借帐篷帷幕的拉开，夺取了少年继续烦恼的权力。"嘿，你已经搭好帐篷了吗。"背光而立，模糊了来者的容貌，但轻快语调用难掩的伦敦腔无形中已然为阿尔弗雷德指向心中所挚爱之人。"辛苦了，搭得真不错。"

感谢上帝，好在厚实的帐篷阻挡了草坪上刺眼的射灯光芒，而昏暗的灯光也为视野蒙上薄纱，以至于眼下脸上不由点落的青涩羞红，不会成为祖母绿双眸中的惹眼所在。"这没什么。"很好阿尔弗雷德，你简直逊毕了！

"我买了一些零食和啤酒，一起尝尝。"伸手示意，便利店的袋子自然放下。并肩坐下，亚瑟似乎并未察觉身旁少年的紧张反常，顺手向阿尔弗雷德抛出一罐还冒着水气的可乐之际，一把拉开手中啤酒拉环。"夏天果然与啤酒最搭，尤其是麦芽酒，简直绝配。"

"得了吧，整个中年醉鬼那样。"

"我怎么觉得这是某位还有三年才能合法饮酒的少年妒忌之声呀。别气这也是没办法，谁让你是美利坚合众国的成员，而不像我，拿着英国的国籍，明明与你同龄，但在你还喝着碳酸饮料时，就得以畅饮成年啤酒。"

"当你的酒量能再好一点，不至于像之前那样发酒疯，一手扯着弗朗西斯的胡子一边高唱天佑女王时，再学着以成年人的口吻来炫耀吧。"用力地以可乐碰杯，美洲少年毫不示弱地加以反击。"还有，你这是买了些什么……那么多焦糖布丁，就不怕蛀牙复发吗。好家伙，又是这罐装红茶，亚瑟你这每天五罐罐装红茶的习惯还是改改吧，这样下去你每天汲取的咖啡因可不比我少。又是黄书，真不知道你是怎么顶着一张娃娃脸买到的。"

"拜托，我可是成年人，买这类杂志也没什么可奇怪吧，而且，还不是得益于你们美国这随便的饮食习惯，我可根本无法理解你们是怎么做到成天咖啡度日、滴茶不碰，纵横扫视，也就只有布丁还算可以入口。还有，我的酒品也没那么差，那只是臭胡子欠揍罢了……等等阿尔弗，"

夺去对方手中的可乐，亚瑟猛然凑近。幽暗的光线中，阿尔弗雷德无法精确地判断两人间的距离，但萦绕在鼻息的麦芽酒香以及月光下澄澈朦胧的祖母绿，正一遍遍地以气息中暧昧的相缠，刺激着他的感官。若不是对方接连而至的询问过于直白，毫无迂回之地，也许阿尔弗雷德宁愿什么都不想不答，就这也享受片刻的接近静美。

"你怎么知道这一切，如果我没记错，我们稍微熟络也就是这一周的事，不是吗。"

"这、这只是巧合和观察。毕竟你这家伙已经嗜茶如命，只需稍微留意包中露出的书背还有你手中时常出现的饮料罐，这都不难了解。还有，你可别忘了我双胞胎兄弟马修正好是导师的助理，无意瞄到你的牙医请假单也并不是难事。至于醉酒，这早就成为弗朗西斯口中的谈资。"

"混蛋胡子。"很庆幸，这似乎并没有换来对方的怀疑。抱歉弗朗，你的胡子为我的辩解所作出的牺牲，英雄我一定不会忘记。

"不过言归正传，你居然对我那么了解，要不是如你所解释，我还想着你该不会喜欢我吧。"

轻汲罐中啤酒，眼前的绅士玩笑而语。然而，无心的一句言语，却似一粒碎石，于投石者而言，毫不起眼，但于一直映照他的深池湖影而言，这足以打破表面维系的所谓平衡。

纵使恋情上一片空白，可阿尔弗雷德深知，更衣室的偶然撞入，让这一抹浅金碧绿，成为了改变蔚蓝画卷的不散痕迹。灯红派对上的亲吻，似零星但耀眼的光火，灼去一切掩盖真意的无谓粉饰。他如鹰自由，不为旁物左右，但直至拂过为金丝缠束的新绿枝叶，他才明白，宽阔的蓝天虽好，却终不及树引落巢的归宿幸福。从未尝过爱一个人的滋味，可他明白，不会再有任何人，能给予赛过那刻唇瓣上点落的回味醇香。

他素来无所畏惧。他替挚爱挡去舆论的重击，他不计回报地付出所爱，他愿为彼间的幸福，举起手中的利刃加以捍卫。然而，英勇坚强的设立，需要信任支持的流长。的确，他对心中的爱坚持守护，可他有未设想过，也许自己张开双手所保护赋予的一切，于对方而言，却只是毫无意义的关切牢笼。说不定在亚瑟看来，止步于仍是友人的当下，将这份甜蜜而酸楚的爱藏于心中，才是彼此二人最好的结局。

他愿为爱披上铠甲，成为世界的英雄。但同时，他也选择卸下武装，仅因由心所爱。

只需缄默与否认一笑，一切并不会发生改变，说不定还能借友好调侃，成为还算不错发友人，这或许才是正确选项。阿尔弗雷德明白如是。可不知为何，干涸的喉间里，竟连一丝片语都无法作言，相反，他的双手所欲，不是友好递来的可乐，而是那正握着易拉罐的手，那一双在无数个梦与夜中自己许诺紧握的过宿。

初恋总是酸楚的糖果。也许它入骨难忘，也许那份爱撕心裂肺，也许爱海一侧的身影并非此刻身侧之人，但至少在初及这无测海浪一瞬间，曾有一个人，哪怕颤抖着也愿攥紧自己的双手，一遍遍地鼓励安慰。

恋爱是一场赌局。你永远不知道命运荷官向你递来的是幸福美满生活的直通车票，还是让你输得一塌涂地的一手烂牌，可无论结局如何，桌旁一侧却无输家。毕竟，比起在一旁诚恐诚慌的胆小之徒，你至少有勇气迈进，报着对爱恋的信任与骄傲，在这重压与莫测赌桌上，甩下决定筹码。

阿尔弗雷德不是什么改变宇宙的伟人，他也不是拯救世界的英雄，他只是一个普通的高中生，一个会为恋爱空白而头疼的处男，他并不如表面所现的无懈强大，他会对未知的前方而恐惧紧张，他也会为关键的抉择而犹豫不决，可他从不是一昧逃避的懦夫，哪怕前路朦胧不清，哪怕摔得遍体鳞伤，哪怕这可能仅是无谓之举，但只为这份萌生于意料之外可依然俘获内心的真挚爱意，阿尔弗雷德甘愿冲破眼下安逸，鼓起勇气，为最爱的人，来一场无悔的豪赌。

"亚瑟。"只是说话这一简单之举，竟足以让心脏欲跳出胸腔，就像在撞入更衣室的那一刻，阿尔弗雷德也素未料到，这个普通的名字，会对自己这普通人的一生造成绝然不同的影响，而这句寻常呼唤的接连之余，也注定把寻常人生的轨迹，引向截然不同的一端。他从未触及这番领域，但他为亚瑟，少年愿迈出这改变人生一步。"假如，你的直觉并没有错。"

"这、嘿阿尔弗，愚人节早在几个月前就已经过去了，当时你还往梅斯菲特老师的杯中挤过牙膏，那天先生的吃惊表情简直没有更滑稽了，所以说……我想你刚才的这一玩笑，说实话还不如你偷偷往我的啤酒中混饼干碎更有意思一些。"

自作解释，亚瑟微笑着轻啄一口手中的啤酒。然而，也许连淡定绅士本人都没有料到，面迎帐篷外的刺眼射灯，他唇角的笑意是显得多么苍白无力，而他更没有料到，他的一举一动，已然为身旁的少年尽收眼底。

"英雄我从不拿这方面的事情说笑呢。"

"得了吧老兄，我可是男的，没胸没臀还带个把。"

"听着亚瑟，我知道这很荒谬很扯也许遇到你之前我自己也不会相信，但是实际上，因为荒谬逊毕的借口理由而于更衣室撞见你，因为荒谬的游戏而吻上你，因为荒谬的好奇而主动了解你后，我发现，我居然荒谬地爱上了你。"

"说实话，我不是同志，我也根本没有成为同志的想法，然而对你，我却在其中越陷越深。我清楚地明白，爱一个人并不意味着彼此的幸福缠绵，更意味着这份甜蜜背后，所需要承受的沉重责任与永恒许诺。的确，此前我从未知了宽阔澄澈的爱海下会是这般深沉，但为你，我愿纵身堕入。"

"也许你的出现着实意料之外，但爱上你，定然是我人生的情理之中。"

竭力而语，他像是榨干灵魂一般，将藏在心中的爱语倾吐而尽。形同郊外的夜色，无声死寂随之笼罩彼间。果然，即便再怎么伪装，再怎么嘴上逞强，自己终究还是那个恋爱方面一窍不通的笨拙处男。然而，此刻的他不再似曾经的自己，会为此而头疼烦躁，他伤感而坦然，也许自己的手中依旧一无所有，但至少在这告白瞬间，他曾收获挚爱所有视线。

"抱歉，我们间毕竟还不是那么了解……"

这大概就是初恋的结局，如散落掌心的射灯光芒，耀眼而漂亮，但终只是短暂划过帐篷心房的一道虚幻美景。听着来自对方的言语，阿尔弗雷德落寞而笑，温柔满足地摇了摇头，向身旁所爱的绅士以及这份昙花一现的纯真之爱，自语着落下短暂告别。

头一次，阿尔弗雷德对素未认识的乐队报以这般的感谢赞美之情，不仅仅是不错的音乐气氛，还因这刺眼的灯光，得以缓冲遮挡少年此刻的不由沮丧伤感。"这没什么，亚瑟，我能理解。好了，别再在意这已经过去的小事，表演马上就要开始了，让我们来干杯吧，为我们间的友情！"

也为这份错误萌生的爱恋。

这确实是一次错误，可殊知，错误的根源并不在于这份爱，而在于阿尔弗雷德似乎忘记，丘比特的金箭着实仅射中自身，可由自身深爱所炼成的箭，也于无形间，夺取祖母绿双眸中最温柔的池心。

"也为我们的更深认识。"意料之外的言语划破沉静，随声望去，情理之中的人高举啤酒罐，颤抖着的嗓音里许下祝词。

"亚瑟，你这是……"他在想，会不会有某种可能，成为改变彼间关系的契机。但当真正遇见之时，深金的少年却全然无措。瞪大蔚蓝的双目，阿尔弗雷德难掩内心的惊讶，以及，再度燃起的期盼希望。

"阿尔弗雷德，你是一个不错的朋友，比起因此而分道扬镳尴尬而别，倒不如维持现状深入了解。我、我这可不是因为对你印象还算不错、有些好感，我只是想多一个朋友，而不是树立多一个尴尬相向的敌人。"嘴上毫不相让，可别开的脸颊上，却悄然浮现点点红晕，在这微光中，竟显得分外可爱。

"如果说维持现状，那么我是不是也可以像现在这样，继续对你的追求。"抢在由此欣喜之前，阿尔弗雷德还有一个更关键的元素需加以确认。

帐篷以外，迎着众人的欢呼，响亮的乐声划破了野外寂静的夜空。而帐篷以内，沿着少年的视线，略带嘟囔含糊的言语，将改变轨迹的细声，掺入骤然响起的嘈杂乐声。

"这、这是你的自由，我无暇插手。而且，就算我拒绝了，你也不会由此停下脚步，不是吗。"

拒绝而生的飓风，定然刺伤猎鹰的羽翼，可只要那抹新绿仍映照于蔚蓝之间，哪怕折去双翅，饱经洗礼，他仍会朝磨难所至的远方飞去。这便是阿尔弗雷德的最终底牌，也是他在这场恋爱赌局上不再畏缩的根本原因，因为哪怕自己在这一场牌局上摔得有多惨，只要视野中仍依稀可见那一抹身影，他也会咬着牙，在这数寸方桌上，为可能博得的结局继续荒谬的游戏。

他一直自知。无论是为那一抹新绿而拼搏争取的他，还是一直存于蔚蓝深邃的他。

不再犹豫，也不再担忧，顺风面迎新树的少年，决定主动出击。难掩兴奋与激动，阿尔弗雷德微笑着向身旁一侧的浅金绅士，落下第一个、也是标记着人生轨迹就此改变的关键邀请。

"于是说，亲爱的亚瑟先生，请问你什么时候有时间，让我们来一场甜蜜的初次约会？"

"这很显然是不可能的，阿尔弗雷德，你的假期已经快要结束，而且据我所知，我们的大学间相隔的可不仅是一个加州。"保守死板的绅士理所应当地投来质询的反对意见，可唇角上无形勾勒的浅笑，却给予了截然不同的答案。

"这又有什么关系呢，就算我们间相隔一整个大西洋，我也有把握越过这一切，来到你的身边。"爽朗一笑，紧锁身旁只影，阿尔弗雷德许下兴许维持至一辈子的承诺。"毕竟，哪怕是这深沉的爱海，也拦不住我前至对岸遇见你的脚步。"

一道耀眼的灯光冲入昏暗的帐篷，放肆地掠夺为昏暗所笼罩的一切，然而，唯独那抹蔚蓝与祖母绿所拥覆的世界成为例外，仅因为双目之间，他们仅映彼此。

"这实在是太荒谬了。"为深邃的蔚蓝所卷入，浅金色的绅士低声自语。

摩挲怀中佳人的发鬓，深金色的少年自信继语。带茧的指腹温柔地勾勒挚爱的轮廓，阿尔弗雷德幸福一笑，于这夺目的灯光中，附身亲吻世界上最闪耀漂亮的光芒。

"可倒也不错，不是吗。"

End.


End file.
